Gundam Ghost Story
by Little Angel Ko
Summary: The Gundam Guys, the Gundam Girls (minus Hilde and Catherin), Blue_Angel, and Nightowl in a hunted house....what will happen? Will not update untill we have 10 reviews.
1. chapter 1

p.s. Nightowl in this story is the author NightOwl360 and Blue_Angel is me, Ko  
  
A Gundam  
  
Ghost Story  
  
  
  
What happens when you mix two board authoresses who watch horror flics and Gundam wing…a gundam ghost story. This story takes place after EW, but is an AU story.  
  
Nightowl: I do not like Relena that much so if you do don't send me flames.  
  
Disclaimer: Nightowl: We don't own gundam wing.  
Blue_Angel: but we own a bag of chips and a soda. Nightowl: two sodas.  
Blue_Angel: and we make no money off this. Nightowl: (turns pockets inside out and dirt flies every wear)  
Blue_Angel: on with the show…um…story.  
  
Nightowl: Actually this is a reversion of another fic I'm doing. Blue_Angel: but we are board so we took that idea and changed it. Nightowl: This is kinda stupid. We usually do better. but we were board.  
  
****  
  
A Gundam Gohst Story  
Chapter 1  
  
****  
  
(Its raining. The g-boys, Relena, and Sally were standing outside of a dark creepy mansion. Relena has a death grip on Heero's arm.)  
Relena: Heero you aren't going to make me go in there are you?  
Heero: No, you can stay out here if you want.  
Relena: but…  
Heero: OMAE O KOROSE  
Relena: (Gasps and moves away)  
  
(With them are the two authoresses)  
  
Blue_Angel: Nightowl if I have to go in that creepy mansion, then so do you! Weather I have to drag you in there kicking and screaming.  
Nightowl: I'd like to see you try!  
  
(Blue_Angel grabs Nightowl by the arm and attempts to drag her in the direction of the mansion, however they matched each other in strength and it's a big tug of war. Trowa approaches Blue_Angel.)  
  
Trowa: ……. May I help?  
Blue_Angel: okay.  
Trowa: (hoists Nightowl over his shoulder and starts towards the mansion)  
Blue_Angel: (walks beside them casting loving looks at Trowa and jealous looks at Nightowl, who is pounding her fists on his back screaming)  
Nightowl: PUT ME DOWN. I SAID PUT ME DOWN!! OMAE O KOROSE!  
Heero: Hey don't steal my line!  
Nightowl: I'm one of the authoresses. I have control over every thing that is said and done in this fic. Except with HER as the other authoress (points at Blue_Angel). My power is limited, especially over this OAF Trowa! PUT ME DOWN!  
Blue_Angel: DON'T CALL HIM AN OAF.  
  
(All this time Duo hasn't taken his eyes off Nightowl)  
Wufei: Amazing he's actuly quiet.  
Duo: (sweat drop) hehe.  
Wufei: stop drooling over her, baka.  
Duo: (massive seat drop) well you haven't taken your eyes off Sally.  
Wufei: (seat drop) INJUSTICE  
  
(g – boys, Relena, Sally, a very angry Nightowl, and a very love sick Blue_Angel enter the creepy house. Trowa dumps Nightowl on the floor.)  
  
Nightowl: OWWW  
Duo: Can I help you up?  
Nightowl: (looks dreamily up at Duo) sure…  
  
(Nightowl is now love sick. An unearthly wind picks up from nowhere, the door is shut, and an Inhuman sound fills the air, Nightowl jumps into Duo's arms and Blue_Angel jumps into Trowa's arms)  
  
Trowa: I'll protect you.  
Blue_Angel: (sighs and lays her head on Trowa's shoulder)  
Duo: Hey babe, stick with me.  
Nightowl: (nods then lays her head on his shoulder)  
****  
  
  
Nightowl: All for now, will write more later. (looks over at Blue_Angel and Trowa making out) uh…if you liked chap. 1 then tell us, if you didn't then tell us anyway. If anyone wants a story done for them or you want to submit a story contact us! If your story has nothing to do with Gundam Wing or any other Anime/tv series we'll take them anyway. We don't accept slash or yaoi stories.  
Blue_Angel: (coming up for breath, and Trowa trying to kiss her again) we do accept Relena stories (starts kissing Trowa again)  
Nightowl: grrr 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam wing. We do not make any money off of this either. And suing us won't do any good, as we don't have any money.  
  
What happens when two board authors decide they are going write part two of part one.(NightOwl: oh God, that was corny. Blue_Angel: well what do you expect?) A Gundam Ghost Story part 2:  
  
When we last left our crew they were stuck in a creepy old mansion with no idea why they were there in the first place.  
  
Heero: By the way why are we even here?  
  
Blue_Angel: I dunno,  
  
NightOwl: Don't look at me.  
  
Duo: I like looking at you.  
  
NightOwl: I like you looking at me.  
  
Wufei: Oh don't even start! * He takes off his shirt and rings the water out of it *  
  
*All females present turn to stare at how buff Wufei is* *All males present (except Heero and Quatre Who don't really care) turn and glare at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: * puts his shirt back on * The first thing we need it to get dry cloths.  
  
Duo: Hey, who put you in charge?  
  
Relena: Yeah! I should be in charge! I'm queen of the world!  
  
Heero: Queen of the idiots more like it.  
  
Relena: * Eyes blaze red * To hell with pacifists! *Takes out large mallet and smacks Heero clean into a wall*  
  
Heero: What a woman *stars fight the little tweeting birds twirling around his head*  
  
*they find a fireplace and Heero produces a match seemingly out of no wear (we suspect that it was in the same place he keeps that gun of his, ask no questions of why it was not wet. we really don't want to think about that you gutter thinkers you!!!) And procedes to make a fire which they all huddle around to keep warm *  
  
NightOwl: I'm bord! Quatra: Lets play a game.  
  
Wufei: Games are weak!  
  
Blue_Angel: I know, lets play Truth Or Dare!  
  
*A sinister music dity plays in the background. Everyone looks up suddenly*  
  
Trowa: Where is that coming from?  
  
NightOwl: Got me.  
  
Duo: *evil grin crosses his face and he looks at NightOwl*  
  
NightOwl: Don't even think about it Duo. *wispers* Later.  
  
  
  
A/N: NightOwl: lalala, how'd ya like it! Short chapter ne? Blue_Angel: uhh. NightOwl just what did you mean by ' later'? NightOwl: * Blushes* Hehehe.er. uh. AND JUST WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH TROWA OVER THERE HUH????? Blue_Angel: *blushes* Er.uh. I don't know what you're talking about! *Continues blushing* NightOwl: Yeah right. Well peoples there is the next part. review and we'll continue, if we get no reviews, we don't continue. 


End file.
